narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pathogen Incubation Asylum
| relatedtools = | users =Ayame Aikawa | wielders = | parenttechnique= | derivedjutsu =Contagion Fist Extremophile Technique Mannōyaku Pathogen Clone Technique Pathogenic Sensing Technique Symbiotic Titan Viral Compromisation Technique Rising Tide Fungal Kingdom }} The Pathogen Incubation Asylum (病原体潜伏収容所, Byōgentai Senpuku Shūyōsho) is a the signature of the Aikawa Clan. It allows them to harbor various , primarily and , as well as , and other various miroorganisms within their body, and even convert their own chakra into a source of life to create them. Because of the vast potential of the hiden and its extreme nature, it has been classified as a since its inception. Overview When clan members reach the appropriate age, another clan member subjects them to their chakra, turning the member's entire body into a . Over a period of a few days, the process will be completed, allowing them to harbor bacteria an utilize them in combat for a variety of purposes. While most members of the clan opt for use of traditional pathogens found in nature, some members use the medical expertise to cultivate specialized pathogens unique to them that compliments their combat style. Because the human body contains a variety of pathogens, users of the Pathogen Incubation Asylum are capable of combating any opponent, regardless of power. This is most often displayed when the user exacerbates the effects of bacteria already present within a target's body, often inducing a variety of effects to severely cripple a target's combat ability. Abilities Through the Pathogen Incubation Asylum, the user is able to effectively pathogens within their body and even those within their surroundings into weapons and extensions of themselves. Because bacteria are the most dominant life form on Earth and lives on and within nearly every species of plant and animal on the planet, the user is able to utilize it all as an extension of themselves, making them a biological weapon of nigh infinite potential. A major benefit of utilizing pathogens is that the user can obtain a limitless source of energy via , breaking down chemical compounds, decomposing other organisms, and even through establishing symbiotic relationships with other organisms. This allows the user to using other forms of energy in place of chakra, as well as convert them into one another. User's are able also able to infuse "pathogenic essence" (病原体本質, byōgentai honshitsu) into chakra itself, allowing it to survive the purification process of chakra absorption techniques, while allowing the user to delay the activation of the pathogen in question. Because all of the various pathogens inhabit the user's body, they can naturally make use of them without the need of chakra. While typical pathogens are prone to death via extreme temperatures and various chemicals, these methods aren't anywhere nearly as effective when used on bacteria generated from this technique. Utilized Bacteria Chūshinsō Chūshinsō (中心操菌, Control Center Bacterium)... Densaibōkin The Densaibōkin (電細胞, Electric Cell Bacterium) is a bacterium with organelles which contain extremely potent , used for . Godaidōkakin The Godaidōkakin (五大同化菌, Great Five Assimilation Bacterium) is a unique bacterium capable of absorbing chakra at truly astounding speed. As such, it is able to absorb attacks regardless of nature transformation, power, size or attributes. By altering the psionic signals sent to the bacteria, the user is able to reconfigure the absorbed chakra to create various nature transformations at will. Hakyokukin The Hakyokukin (破局菌, Cataclysm Bacterium) also called Tenpenchiikin (天変地異, Cataclysm Befalling Heaven and Earth Bacterium) is a bacterium bred with the capacity to absorb energy from the Dragon Veins (龍脈, Ryūmyaku). After emitting this plentiful energy into their surroundings, the user is capable of inducing extreme weather phenomenon and catastrophic distasters. Hanchidenkin The Hanchidenkin (感知伝菌, Sensing Transmission Bacterium) is a bacterium capable of acquiring key biometric and locational information about a target using cell-to-cell communication. Able to relay this information over vast distances using electrical signals, the they can be used to communicate with those they are planted on, as well as eavesdrop. By personifying the electrical signals from the bacteria, the user is even able to obtain extremely detailed information about a target, such as the place of origin, last meal and even cause of death. Hankinzokukin The Hankinzokukin (反金属菌, Antimetal Bacterium) is a airborne, nano-scale bacterium capable of near instantly oxidizing and melting any metal it comes into contact with. Hyōshinkin The Hyōshinkin (氷芯菌, Ice Core Bacterium) is a nanoscale bacterium capable of . When enhancing its structure with chakra, it can lower surrounding temperatures to absolute zero. Kaikyūinkin The Kaikyūinkin (界吸引菌, World Attraction Bacterium) bacteria with organelles containing extremely potent capable of magnetizing objects they come into contact with or infect. Kyokukinkakin The Kyokukinkakin (極金化菌, Extreme Metallization Bacterium) is a nano-scale bacterium capable of converting infected targets into metal via . The strain of the bacteria determines what metal the target will be converted into. When metallization occurs, the sound emitted by the bacteria as a whole sounds like cracks moving through glass. Shinkōkin The Shinkōkin (神光菌, Divine Light Bacterium) is a nano-scale, bioluminescent bacterium capable of emitting and controlling light. It can be used to emit and project light into its surrounds as well as curve light around objects. When hyperactive, the bacterium is capable of solidifying light, granting its light emissions defined form. Yamasenkin The Yamasenkin (山仙菌, Mountain Hermit Bacterium) is a bacterium capable of absorbing from it's surroundings. Specially bred after studying the effects of natural energy on the body of s, the Yamasenkin is capable of inducing biological changes within the body typically seen in nature. ---- Utilized Fungi Kesshōnōjō Kesshōnōjō (結晶脳茸, Crystal Brain Fungus) is a crystalline fungus capable of converting its surroundings into a biological crystal. The fungus is unique in that it has hive mind qualities, showcasing and increasing its intelligence as it consumes its surroundings and targets, adding to itself. ---- Utilized Viruses Aikōkenobyō The Aikōkenobyō (愛好嫌悪病, Loving Hatred Virus) is a nano-scale virus capable of inducing unnatural weaknesses or strengths within a infected targets, triggered by a given person, place, thing or event, as desired by the user. Bunakkabyō The Bunakkabyō (分悪化病, Division Degeneracy Virus) is a virus capable of destroying and stopping within targets, preventing cell division and fission. This allows it to completely obsolete the healing process in targets, making it an excellent counter to those with high octane healing capabilities. Chihantenseibyō The Chihantenseibyō (地絆転生病, Earth-Bound Reincarnation Virus) is a virus capable of reanimating and rejuvenating the body and mind of the deceased, returning them to life. Though reanimated individuals lack a soul, the virus causes the personality of the individual of resurface, acting under the collective will of the user. Chishiryōbyō The Chishiryōbyō (致死量病, Lethal Dose Virus) is a nano-scale virus capable of determining and altering the of any given substance within a target after obtaining their biometrics. Eikyūindōbyō The Eikyūindōbyō (永久引導病, Eternal Requiem Virus)... Fūinzukaibyō The Fūinzukaibyō (封印図解病, Seal Schematic Virus) is a nano-scale virus with unique non-coding DNA, through which fuinjutsu can actively be configured and utilized at a moments notice for a variety of purposes. Hyōidenshibyō The Hyōidenshibyō (表遺伝子病, Expressive Gene Virus) is a nano-scale of altering the genetics of others. Jikūrekkabyō The Jikūrekkabyō (時空劣化病, Space-Time Depletion Virus) is a nano-scale virus with seals encoded into their RNA. Once chakra and a unique psionic signal is sent to the virus, the seal for them dimensional void encoded into their genes is triggered, generating a dimensional void barrier capable of pulling adjacent matter within. Should enough Jikūrekkabyō congregate and be triggered at once, it becomes possible to teleport much larger targets. Jimetsubyō The Jimetsubyō (自滅病, Self-Destruction Virus) is a unique virus capable of sensing hostile intent. Upon sensing a predetermined level of hostile intent from infected individuals, the virus overrides the mind of the target, inducing extreme suicidal behavior. Within users, it is capable of sensing hostile intent of targets, allowing the user to autonomously react and counter in most circumstances. Kanchikonranbyō Kanchikonranbyō (感知混乱病, Sensing Disruption Virus) is a nano-scale virus capable of altering the senses of a target by taking control of the brain, specifically the . It can also boost the senses of the user, granting them enhanced senses and even extrasensory capabilities. Keishitsudōnyūbyō The Keishitsudōnyūbyō (形質導入病, Transduction Virus) is a virus capable of harmlessly transduce matter and energy into other forms. This allows the user to convert energy into different forms as well as transmute matter at will. Ketsumakubyō The Ketsumakubyō (血蒔く病, Blood Dissemination Virus) is a nano-scale virus capable of near instantaneously , reducing to a dry, powder-like state. Seishinryūbyō The Seishinryūbyō (精神流病, Mind Stream Virus) is a nano-scale virus which allows the user to override the consciousness of those they infect and transfer their mind into a new body. This enables the user switch bodies at will and even regenerate themselves within the body of others. Taikaibyō The Taikaibyō (滞界病, Stasis Virus) is a nano-scale virus with encoded into its RNA. Once the virus is triggered, innumerable nano-scale "barriers" (結界, kekkai) are generated throughout the target's body, completely halting all physical process and chemical reactions within the target. Tanōseikanbyō The Tanōseikanbyō (多能性幹病, Pluripotent Stem Virus) is a seemingly sentient, specialized, nano-scale virus capable of producing any cell, tissue, material using highly complex . Because of this, is possesses the potential to produce anything. Mainly utilized for healing, it can be used as a foundation for a plethora of other functions. Trivia *The Author developed this technique as a potential rival to the Aburame Clan. Rather than using insects as weapons, the user opted for various pathogens.